The invention concerns a method for measurement of the transition or contact resistance of galvanic surface layers as well as a device for execution of the method.
The transition or contact resistance between electrically coated surfaces is subject to very strong fluctuations. This applies in particular in the case of gold surfaces. It is, however, desirable to know the contact resistance of the galvanic layers, in particular in the case of galvanically coated contact surfaces. A direct measurement of the contact resistance is difficult due to the relatively small values since this requires complicated techniques.